


兔赤

by zhongcaoyaowanzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongcaoyaowanzi/pseuds/zhongcaoyaowanzi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haikyuu!! - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	兔赤

【兔赤ABO】  
*成年向职业不变r18向  
*木兔A x赤苇O非典型abo设定  
*很腻歪很俗bug很多很ooc但爽了就行  
此处认为：兔赤要谈最甜的恋爱do最爽的爱

“京治……”“京治……”木兔拖长的声音从背后传来，赤苇还没来得及回应，就被人直接从后面一把抱住了。  
木兔搂着脖子就把头埋了进去，开始用力吸取自家omega身体的信息素，“呜...京治我好难受.....”   
“谁让光太郎你不准时打抑制针，好好听话的话现在就不会这么难受了。”赤苇颇为无奈。  
作为职业运动员的木兔身体的某些数据自然是会被摸得清清楚楚，尤其是身为一名Alpha，每隔一段都会经历的易感期更是不能有半点马虎。在训练和比赛期间必须按照规定注射运动员专用的抑制剂，防止意外事故发生影响到比赛。  
木兔虽然看起来大大咧咧，可是与排球有关的事情他都不会掉以轻心，在队内的当时总是严格遵守队医的处方要求和要求去做。  
但是当没有比赛的时候，木兔好像又不是那么回事了。  
“在家的话就不想打那个针了嘛，反正有京治在，不打又有什么关系。”  
好不容易能在家待久一点，木兔当然不能放过和赤苇亲热的机会。况且进入易感期后不太说欲望。有什么关系。”木兔的声音听起来已经有些哑了，但还是十分理直气壮。得不到抒发时会十分难受，但是一旦发泄出来，快感几乎是翻倍的，而且为了安抚他，赤苇也会十分顺从。  
有这样的好事他才不要打什么该死的抑制剂。  
而对于在高中就被枭谷的议员戏称为“一级木兔学家”的赤苇怎么可能猜不到木兔脑子里在想什么，但是赤苇没有戳穿的原因是他不得不承认自己其实十分受用。  
不论是一个阿尔法对omega的迷恋，还是木兔光太郎对赤苇京治的需要，都能让他得到一种微妙的满足感。而且每次易感期滚完床单之后，木兔信息素的味道都会在他身上停留很长时间，那个味道既保护了他不受其他Alpha的觊觎，也让他每每闻到都会很安心。  
但是像以前一样，这些想法是断不能让木兔知道的，不然某只猫头鹰得意过头了也很不好办。所以赤苇只能明知故问，“但是这样不会很难受吗？”  
不说倒还好，一说木兔就嚷嚷起来，“所以京治还不快点跟我回房间？！我好难受好难受好难受！！”木兔一面晃着脑袋往赤苇的脖颈间钻，一面用已然勃起的下身蹭了蹭赤苇的臀部。  
“好了好了，再等一下。”赤苇空出一只手往肩膀的脑袋上揉了两把，然后加快速度弄好了手上的东西，端起来递到了木兔面前，“好了，把它喝了吧。” “  
“这是什么？”木兔伸长脖子往杯子里看了一眼，立刻瞪圆了眼睛，“我不要喝这个！”  
赤苇把杯子塞塞进他手里，耐心地哄着，“这个是能缓解易感期难受的药，明天早上我有事情要去编辑部一趟，大概中午才能回来所以不能在家陪你了，万一你又难受怎么办。” ‘  
那不可以不去吗？’木兔委屈地吸了吸鼻子，眼底已经因为强忍欲望而泛起了红，看上去显得可怜兮兮的。  
赤苇最见不得木匠这副模样，瞬间心软得不行，但又没办法答应他。毕竟再诉他也只是个职员，能够申请从中午就回家已经是实属不易。  
赤苇叹了口气，“如果可以的话我也想在家陪你，但是这是没有办法的事情，所以需要光太郎的体谅啊。”  
木兔也不愿看到他为难，虽然万分不情愿，但还是一仰头把药喝了下去。  
赤苇帮他把杯子放在桌子上，一伸手就反搂住木兔的脖子，带着笑意轻声道，“委屈光太郎先生啦，那么作为补偿，今晚就由我来吧。”

两人相拥着跌跌撞撞进入房间倒向床后，已经被情热折磨已久的木兔上手就要不管不顾地扯开赤苇的衣服。  
那可是刚买的睡衣。“不可以撕。”赤苇慌忙抓住那只作乱的手，一边抬头吻住木兔的嘴唇分散他的注意力，一边快速解开自己身上的衣服再解开木兔的，才任由木兔把它们脱下来扔到地板上。  
大多数的Alpha处在发情期的时候都会被情热 所支配，欲望累积到一定程度得不到抒发便会被本能所控制，从而会导致Alpha失去自我意识。在这种情况下若没有omega地信息素 安抚与引导，他们会极易变得粗暴，可能会导致omega受伤。  
而木兔却不太一样。虽然他也会无可避免地被 Alpha生来就被其生理机制所影响，但哪怕是再神志不清的时候，只要身下的赤苇喊他一句“光太郎好痛。”甚至赤苇有时候都不需要说话，只是小声痛呼一下，木兔都会停下全部的动作，再低头给他一个轻轻的吻。  
就好像每次赤苇不小心弄伤哪里，木兔都会在大惊小怪地帮他处理完后，在包扎好的伤口处轻轻吹一吹，再落下一个轻轻的吻。  
所以在性事方面赤苇其实很少去主导，倒不是觉得羞耻放不开。只是只是喜欢享受木兔相连时带给他的快感，也更加享受自己被被所爱的人看来若既宝的感觉。  
简单来说就是既可以不用出力又能很舒服，还不用像别的omega一样害怕自己会被弄伤。  
而今天就当做是明天一个上午不能陪伴木兔身边的补偿了。  
赤苇的嗓子眼比较浅，被木兔总是心疼他不愿让他做这些事情，因此赤苇的动作并不很熟练，只能尽力收起牙齿不让自己嗑到，再模仿木兔以前做的时候的动作，一点点吞吐起来。  
他的嘴巴就就生得不大，咬两口饭团都能鼓起腮帮子，此刻更是被塞得满满登登。好几次被戳到嗓子眼，生理性泪水立刻盈满了眼眶。喉口下意识地缩紧给了木兔极强烈的快感，发出了愉悦的叹息声。  
但是还没等赤苇继续努力，就被木兔的大手摁住了脑袋往上一抬，从他口中抽了出来，然后又往上一提，人们趴在了他身上，密集地亲吻着赤苇两端各地方，同时一只手向下探入赤苇的股间。

omega很难不被Alpha的信息素影响，从木兔进入发情期无意识散发信息素开始，赤苇体内的情潮就已经开始蠢蠢欲动。但是为了先“伺候好”木兔，他忍耐着没有去顾及。如今被木兔一撩拨，手指探入穴口，才发现那里早已经是湿漉漉的了。  
在感受木兔的手指开拓得差不多之后，赤苇撑在木兔的胸肌上直起身，摸索着对准后缓缓往下坐。完全容纳之后赤苇松散一口气，正准备动作间，木兔突然支起上半身，一下子坐了起来。  
正跨坐在他胯间的赤苇毫无防备地失去平衡要向后倒去。赤苇一惊，伸手就想抓住木兔。  
木兔比他的动作改变，直接拉住了他的手臂，再搂着他的腰往回一捞，赤苇整个人就被他带了回来，双手也被拉着圈住了木兔的脖子。  
“......为什么突然坐起来，吓死我了。”赤苇有些不满地瞪了木兔一眼，只不过他现在两端漫着红潮，说话间也带上了喘气，实在是没有什么杀伤力，“不是说好了今天……”  
未说完的话音在木兔的挺腰一顶中戛然而止。体内敏感点被重重碾压过的感觉让赤苇的双眼一瞬间猛地失了焦，勾住木兔颈部的手不受控制地发力抓紧，留下几道清晰的红痕。

两次叉开的两条长腿紧紧地绷着，在床单上来回踩动动两下后，像是突然被泄了了劲一样不动了。  
“京治……京治……”木兔无意识地呢喃着赤苇的名字，凑过去吻上赤苇因向后仰起脖子完全暴露出来的喉结，还用牙齿细细啃咬，就像一只不止餍足的猛兽。  
赤苇被一下又一下有力的撞击操得浑身开始发抖，而因整个腰部和胯部被牢牢禁锢着无法逃离，动弹不得。想要发出声音，却被火热的唇舌  
最后被压回床上的时候赤苇已经什么力气也没有了，迷迷糊糊间只希望自己明天早上能起得来去上班... ...堵住了嘴，只能在交缠的间隙吐出一些支离破碎的呻吟。

第二天早晨赤苇是被自己早早就定下的闹钟吵醒的，打开开眼的时候发现自己被木兔搂得严严实实的。赤苇伸手关掉床头柜上的闹钟后，试着推了推横在他腰间的手臂。推不动。  
多试几次后，赤苇发现腰间的手还有越来越收紧之嫌。  
赤苇只好改去捏木兔的脸，“醒了就不要装睡了。”  
木兔闭着眼睛哼哼了两声，“我还没醒，京治你不要走。”   
“我还要去做早餐，再不起来会迟到的。”  
木兔皱起眉，一副十分纠结的样子，但还是不肯松手。  
没有办法了。赤苇转头送上自己的嘴唇，同时放出了自己的信息素。  
海盐柠檬的清香瞬间溢满了整个房间，趁着木兔松懈下来的时候移开他的手快速翻身下床，还不忘顺手将一旁的抱枕拿过来塞进木兔的怀里。  
“呜哇！京治太狡猾了！”反应过来的木兔叫着从床上坐了起来。  
“谁让木兔光太郎先生不肯放我下床，我一会儿该迟到了。”  
身后的木兔还在哼哼唧唧，下巴抵在抱枕上坐在那里一动不动，“京治你要快点回来……”   
“嗯嗯知道了，一下班我就回来。”赤苇背对着他头也不回地应着。  
“……还有烤肉我中午想吃烤肉。”   
“好。”   
“还有……还有……”  
赤苇拿好衣服转身看着他，“还有什么？”   
“还有……你再亲我一下！”

中草药丸子


End file.
